


Applause

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oops, Oral Sex, Panties, Praise Kink, Rimming, but then i accidentally wrote some feelings, chapter 2 will be all smut, rated e for porn, this was supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The fuck, Gallagher?” Mickey yelped when Ian grabbed him by the hips and pushed him against the wall beside their door. “I’m not gonna be upset if we’re late but it’s your family bullshit or whate-“</p><p>“Are you wearing them?” Ian asked, tall and intense in a way that gave Mickey shivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> lots of things to say about this fic - first off, happy late birthday to my friend lucy for whom i wrote this fic :) i promised to write some smut and i got off track with that but i promise there will be dickings in the second chapter
> 
> and a word of warning about this - partway through writing what was supposed to be harmless smut i started thinking about mickey's internalized homophobia and how he might connect wearing panties with being effeminate and being effeminate with being gay and everything and all the shitty things his dad beat into him. so just so u know there's a bit of homophobia and misogyny on mickey's part in this fic

                Ian shifted his hips and settled in on his side, stroking Mickey’s cock and leaning in to run his tongue up the underside of it. Mickey was working hard down at Ian’s cock too so he knew he needed to bring his A-game this time. He reached around Mickey’s abdomen and took a firm grip of his ass, tilting his pelvis and pulling him in closer, sucking down his boyfriend’s cock.

 

                Mickey buckled down and truly gave as good as he got but the second Ian snuck a spit-wet finger back and pushed it into him Mickey was done for, practically choking on Ian’s dick as he shuddered through his orgasm. Ian was glad that Mickey didn’t bite down but that elation soon dissipated as he swallowed all of Mickey’s come and pulled back. He grinned smugly down at Mickey where he rested his head on Ian’s thigh, panting and cursing.

 

                “Fuck,” Mickey groaned.

 

                “Fuck is right,” Ian chuckled. “I win.”

 

                “Fingering is definitely against the rules,” Mickey protested.

 

                “There _weren’t_ any rules,” Ian said. “We didn’t bother ironing them out since we kind of got right to the dick-sucking.”

 

                “Yeah, fuck off Gallagher,” Mickey grumbled. Ian smacked Mickey’s ass and he got a knee to the side of the head for his efforts. “So when do I gotta do this? Friday?”

 

                “Yeah. At seven.” Ian said, oozing smugness. He smacked Mickey’s ass again and rolled him over. “Get that ass up for me. Gonna fuck the grumpy out of you.”

 

                “Good fucking luck with that,” Mickey said, though he rolled onto his front and lifted his hips up for Ian. He responded eagerly when his boyfriend’s amorous affections were centered on him again, this time with no bet-based ulterior motive.

 

-

 

                Friday evening came and Mickey and Ian were ready to go and just heading out the door when Mickey was accosted by his boyfriend.

 

                “The fuck, Gallagher?” Mickey yelped when Ian grabbed him by the hips and pushed him against the wall beside their door. “I’m not gonna be upset if we’re late but it’s your family bullshit or whate-“

 

                “Are you wearing them?” Ian asked, tall and intense in a way that gave Mickey shivers.

 

                “What? Oh,” Mickey visibly withered, shrinking in a little. “Yeah.”

 

                “Let me see,” Ian said, moving back just enough to pull Mickey’s shirt up.

 

                “Fuck off,” Mickey protested, pushing at Ian who shoved Mickey’s shirt up under his armpits and went for his pants. “ _Gallagher_ , stop.”

 

                “I don’t want to see them because I won the bet,” Ian said, humid breath washing over Mickey’s face in a way that wasn’t unpleasant. “The more I think about you wearing women’s underwear the more it turns me on.”

 

                “What the fuck ever, Ian. ‘Cause you date dudes because you like women’s clothing,” Mickey said, rolling his eyes and pushing at Ian who refused to budge.

 

                “I like _men_ , in whatever clothing they’re in,” Ian said. “Specifically, I like _you_ in whatever clothing you’re in. Or nothing. That’s what I like you in best.”

 

                Mickey slumped and the fight drained out of him with a touch from Ian. Ian stooped down and kissed him, undoing Mickey’s pants with no resistance this time. He pushed Mickey’s pants off his hips and they bunched around his thighs and Ian let out a soft groan when he took in the sight of Mickey in sky blue silk panties.

 

                (“They’ll match your eyes,” Kev had said when Mickey had opened his Gallagher and Co. Secret Santa gift last year. “V helped me pick them out so they’re the good shit.”

 

                Ian had teased him about the panties but he’d spitefully shoved them to the back of his sock drawer and they’d mostly forgotten about it since then. Until of course Ian found them while he was doing laundry and had made a bet with Mickey that resulted in Mickey wearing them to the next Gallagher family dinner.)

 

                Presently Ian was in awe of his boyfriend until Mickey tugged his pants back up and his shirt back down.

 

                “Let’s go,” he said, uncharacteristically shy as he fastened his jeans and slid out from between Ian and the wall. Ian followed along wordlessly, not sure how to feel about Mickey’s tremulous feelings regarding the panties. Their El trip was silent but not cold or uncomfortable and Mickey held his hand behind the seat in front of them the whole way there.

 

                Dinner was uneventful. Lip was still off working his internship in Miami and Debbie was off at college. Fiona was there, and Carl who had just gotten out of juvie for the third time, Kev and V and their twins, and Liam. They would have brought Yev with them but Svetlana had him this weekend, much to the very verbal disappointment of the Ball twins when Ian and Mickey arrived without him.

 

                “Next time,” Ian told Amy and Gemma when he hugged them hello. “I’ll tell him you missed him. Maybe you can hang out with him next weekend.”

 

                They were down about it but during dinner V was setting up a sleepover for the next weekend with Ian so clearly they worked fast when it came to sniffling and looking sad around the right adults.

 

                After a dinner full of light conversation and new juvie stories from Carl, the leftovers were divvied up, the beers were emptied, and Ian and Mickey were walking to the El station to retire back to their basement apartment. Mickey was a little less worked up than he’d been on the way to Ian’s family home and he seemed tired and affectionate on the way home since he dozed against Ian’s shoulder during the ride home.

 

                “I wanna take a shower,” Mickey said once they’d arrived home and locked up. Ian got excited for a moment before Mickey added; “Alone,” and he felt a led weight settle in his gut. Mickey was still upset.

 

                Ian stripped out of his clothes from the day and threw on a pair of sweatpants to sleep in, then crawled into bed. He tried to drift off in half a dozen positions to no avail before he heard the shower turn off. He rolled over on his front and propped his head up on a pillow and pretended to be asleep. If Mickey didn’t want to talk about it yet (and he’d had plenty of chances to start the conversation) Ian wasn’t going to make him feel like he had to.

 

                Even though Ian was trying to pretend to be asleep he could still hear Mickey moving around their bedroom, plugging in his phone and throwing his wet towel into their laundry hamper. Then he turned the lamp off and Ian felt the bed dip as he climbed into it. Ian expected him to roll over on his side and start snoring so having Mickey’s weight settled straddling his lower back and ass had him confused.

 

                “My dad fucked me up,” Mickey said softly. “About being gay and doing gay shit and crossdressing definitely fucking falls into that category.”

 

                “I didn’t want to make you feel shitty,” Ian insisted, voice muffled by the pillow. “Especially not about shit involving your dad. I just think your ass would look hot in tight silk.”

 

                “Don’t my ass look hot all the time?” Mickey teased.

 

                “Good enough to eat,” Ian laughed, the movement making Mickey sway. His fingers stroked down Ian’s spine, lingering on the muscular planes of his back and Ian relaxed under the attention. “So you’re okay?”

 

                “Why don’t you roll over and find out?” Mickey asked and Ian couldn’t mistake the smirk in his voice if he tried. It took a little effort and Mickey definitely didn’t do him any favours but soon enough Ian was flat on his back with his boyfriend smirking playfully down at him, wearing nothing but a pair of pale blue panties that barely covered him.

 

                “This is okay?” Ian asked as he tentatively placed his hands on Mickey’s hips, stroking his thumbs over his silk-clad pelvis. “ _You’re_ okay?”

 

                “Yeah. Gonna get on me now or what?” he asked and a second later Ian had upended him Mickey and shoved him down on his back, tangled in the sheets.


	2. part 2: the one where they do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is nothing but smut and i'm not sorry

                Ian felt like a little bit of a creep really fixating on Mickey in the panties – didn’t only really weird guys fetishize panties? Like the guys who sniffed used panties and stuff? But when he thought about it, he was fixated on _Mickey_ more than anything else. Mickey looked good all the time, so it only made sense that he would look positively delectable when wearing very little.

 

                He buried his mouth in Mickey’s neck without even thinking about it, pressing him into the pillows and scattering bite marks and bruises down the side of his neck and over one of his shoulders. “You’re so fucking perfect,” he murmured between kisses, surprised Mickey was just laying there and letting himself get worked over. “Such a good boy.”

 

                Mickey squirmed like he was embarrassed by Ian’s loving attention but Ian knew from experience that he loved it. He caught Ian’s eyes with his big blue ones and all but stopped Ian’s heart when he asked; “Will you feed me your cock?”

 

                Ian swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, scrambling to get up off the bed and strip off his underwear as quickly as possible. He flung his boxers in the general direction of the laundry basket and went back to Mickey, crawling up his body and straddling his shoulders. He stroked his cock with one hand and stroked his thumb over Mickey’s cheek with the other. Mickey made eye contact with Ian before he turned his head to suck Ian’s thumb into his mouth and nipped at the pad of it which made Ian laugh.

 

                “You deserve this, because you’re so good,” Ian told Mickey, who lapped at Ian’s thumb like he would his cock and visibly glowed under the attention. “You’re gorgeous and you’re perfect and I fucking _live_ to give you everything you want.”

 

                “Then quit fucking talking and let me suck your cock,” Mickey mumbled out around the thumb in his mouth and Ian laughed, pulling it out to swipe it over Mickey’s lower lip before he replaced it with his dick.

 

                Mickey took it automatically, groaning softly when he tasted Ian’s skin and lapped up the dribble of precome waiting there for him. He bobbed his head as best he could with Ian on top of him but he couldn’t move enough and soon became frustrated. Ian tilted his hips and held his cock by the base for Mickey who strained to get more of Ian in his mouth and growled in annoyance when he couldn’t. Ian stroked back his hair and pulled his cock away. Mickey chased it and scowled at Ian when he just smiled down at him.

 

                “Want me to fuck your mouth?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded eagerly, opening his mouth for Ian again. Ian shuffled back off Mickey’s shoulders a little so Mickey could move easier and then got back on him, pushing his erection into Mickey’s mouth where it was happily accepted. Mickey sucked at everything Ian gave him and when he started rocking into Mickey’s mouth he swallowed around Ian.

 

                “Fuck, Mickey,” Ian sighed, using one hand to brace himself on the wall at the head of their bed while the other held the back of Mickey’s head, fingers tangled in his hair. “You can’t do this for long,” he murmured. “Wanna fuck you. Fill up that tight ass of yours.”

 

                Mickey moaned and nodded as best he could, fingers clutching at Ian’s ass, groping and wandering to play with his hole occasionally. Mickey got a finger into him and Ian gasped and pulled his cock away from Mickey, spit dripping from the tip. Mickey smirked up at him and leaned up to lick at the underside of Ian’s cock, a devilish gleam in his eye.

 

                Ian crawled off of Mickey and settled between his spread legs. As soon as he could he rolled Mickey over with a firm grip on his hips. Mickey cooperated gladly, keeping his legs tucked in to make it easier. He ended up on his hands and knees and made to lay down flat on his front until Ian squeezed his hips hard. “Stay right there,” he murmured, running a hand over the skin right above the elastic of the panties at the small of his back. “Fuck, you look so good Mick,” Ian told him, voice full of awe.

 

                “You gonna wear these for me sometime?” Mickey asked, clutching at the sheets when Ian nipped at his ass through the panties.

 

                “Whenever you want,” Ian replied. “I’ll give you a lapdance in them.”

 

                “Should get you some green ones so they match your eyes,” Mickey said. “Or gold ones so you feel comfortable. It’ll be just like work.”

 

                “Not what I want to think about when I’m in bed with you,” Ian told him, giving Mickey’s silk-clad ass a smack. He reached between Mickey’s legs and stroked his cock through the fabric. He shuddered and ground down on Ian’s hand. “Though I’m touched that you look at my eyes enough to know the colour.”

 

                “Weren’t you like five seconds away from eating me out a minute ago?” Mickey asked though his tone had no heat to it. Ian laughed and smacked Mickey’s ass again, giving it a firm grope afterwards. He watched in delight as it jiggled, happy as always to have his hands all over his boyfriend’s perfect bubble butt. He salivated over it for another moment before he hooked his fingers in the elastic of the panties and tugged them down.

 

                “This colour looks so good on your skin,” Ian commented, nuzzling at Mickey’s ass and biting down on a fleshy part of it. He left a couple other hickeys on Mickey’s ass before he spread him with his thumbs and began working him open with his tongue. Mickey slumped down on his elbows and buried his flushed face in the blessedly cool surface of the pillow. It was a small relief though, because before Mickey could focus enough to collect himself Ian was going to town on him.

 

                Overwhelmed but also somehow deprived, Mickey slumped more and more into the mattress as Ian worked on him, until Ian pulled back and grabbed him by the hips, hauling him further upright. He slid back down with a happy sigh almost as soon as Ian dove back in with his tongue and so Ian moved on, lubing up a pair of fingers and introducing them to Mickey’s body with next to no resistance.

 

                “Ian, come on,” Mickey whined. “I’m ready, _come on_.”

 

                “Alright, alright. Hold your fuckin’ horses,” Ian mumbled, stretching his fingers inside Mickey for good measure just to piss him off. He pulled his fingers out and pressed another kiss to Mickey’s firm ass cheek. Mickey choked on a curse when Ian bit him there one last time before sitting up. “Bossy.”

 

                “Yeah, whatever. You fuckin’ love it or you wouldn’t still fuckin’ be here.” Mickey said, scowling. Ian crawled closer to him and kissed his temple and his cheek and then his grumpy lips.

 

                “I do love it. I love everything about you,” Ian told him, looking so earnest as he looked into Mickey’s eyes until he looked away in embarrassment. “How do you want it?”

 

                Mickey rolled to his side and onto his back and while he was getting comfortable Ian leaned over to their nightstand and dug around for a condom. He found one and turned his attention to Mickey who plucked the contraceptive from his fingertips and tossed it aside. Ian looked down at Mickey in confusion and Mickey sat up and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

                “Are you fucking anyone else?” he asked when they parted, eyebrow cocked in challenge. “’Cause I can’t imagine getting any more dick than I get from you.”

 

                “You wouldn’t be able to walk,” Ian admitted, nodding sagely. “I’m not fucking anyone else either. Haven’t since... you know.” He got quiet when he mentioned the eight months or so when Ian had thought that Mickey wasn’t the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

                “Don’t see why we need a rubber then. I got tested at my last physical.” Ian nodded and echoed that, so Mickey went on. “I got nowhere to be. Make a mess of me.”

 

                “Shit, Mickey,” Ian breathed and Mickey thought he was going to start bawling. Instead he tackled Mickey’s upper body down against the bed and kissed him sloppily, cupping his face and tugging at his hair and generally being the climactic scene of a romcom.

 

                Once Ian got his shit together he seemed to remember what it was he was supposed to be going and he leaned back down to kiss Mickey again as he tugged his legs up around his hips. Mickey sucked his lip and clawed at his back as Ian pushed into him, breathing all sorts of muffled curses and pleas into Ian’s mouth.

 

                Ian began rocking them together and the more he moved the further he worked towards bending Mickey completely in half. Eventually Mickey’s knees were pressed parallel with his torso and he didn’t seem to care since like this he strained less to lean up and kiss his boyfriend. They made out while they fucked, though you wouldn’t know it with how Ian still managed to babble. He showered Mickey with praise and worshipful words, and when Mickey eventually turned away to try to hide his face in the pillow Ian’s mouth fell to his neck, kissing his confessions into his skin.

 

                Mickey came first without a touch to his cock and Ian followed him shortly after, clutching at Mickey’s hair and breathing his ‘I love you’s against his mouth. Ian collapsed on top of Mickey who only gave a grunt in protest but otherwise didn’t make any effort to move Ian or himself. Ian was on the edge of dozing when he felt Mickey’s fingers in his hair, playing with it.

 

                “Wanna take a shower?” Mickey asked and Ian clung to him tight, as if he wasn’t already preventing Mickey from moving with the sheer fact that he was on top of him.

 

                “Not yet,” he said and Mickey nodded, scratching at Ian’s scalp with his blunt nails. He reached out his other arm to try and snag his pack of smokes off the nightstand but he couldn’t reach and Ian wasn’t exactly giving him any slack to stretch. Instead Ian leaned over and retrieved the pack himself, shaking one out and lighting it with the lighter stuck down the side of the pack, all one-handed. He took a drag and then passed it to Mickey who mumbled  a thank you and then smoked it quietly.

 

                “Where did the panties end up?” Mickey asked after a few minutes of swapping the smoke back and forth.

 

                “You’re... still wearing them,” Ian admitted, flushing a little but hiding his face in Mickey’s neck until he stopped laughing. He sat back on his knees so Mickey could see the blue silk tangled around his thighs, pulled tight between them. He didn’t a chance to tease Ian about it though, because sitting back meant pulling out and Ian was immediately distracted when he noticed his come leaking out of Mickey, who couldn’t very well make fun of his boyfriend when he was busy biting the pillow to keep his shouts in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bent-in-half-with-the-panties-still-on position was inspired by a porno. yep. ask me for a link and i'll hook u up
> 
> EDIT: so literally everyone who commented asked for the link to the porn so [here](http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=1233218995) it is

**Author's Note:**

> i am writing a second chapter that is literally nothing but smut so never fear!!


End file.
